


AURA

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 珉奎，别纠结了，你想叫什么都可以。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, 澈珉
Kudos: 1





	AURA

**Author's Note:**

> 澈珉/pwp/9是女的

AURA

金珉奎生气的事实甚至不需要反复确认就能够被察觉到。她坐在办公室里的工位上，沉默中皱着眉头把桌面上的键盘敲得特别响。

“又怎么了？”坐在他对面的权顺荣被这阵仗吓得不轻，连忙把自己面前还没有打开的鸳鸯奶茶连带着泛起细密水珠的包装袋一起推到她面前，“给你喝给你喝，心情好点。”

李知勋明显因为知道其中原因所以表现得很平淡：“还能是什么啊，你真逗，不还是因为楼下那个PD嘛，新项目那个。”

全圆佑从金珉奎的后面钻过来，纤细又白皙的手臂从金珉奎的咯吱窝下面钻过去，贴着她圆润的胸部把权顺荣推过来的奶茶握到自己手里，灵活地伸手把吸管抽出来，找杯口插吸管塞到嘴里的全过程一气呵成，她另一只手里还握着测试机，奶茶一眨眼就吸进去两大口。

“师傅你还不知道吗？就是那个上周才来的新PD，他直接接珉奎手上那个正准备重构的项目呢，本来到她手上就是个烂摊子，这个新PD一来把设计视觉前端找过去连开两天会，难缠的很。”她无视权顺荣愤怒的表情，叫他不要抢原本给金珉奎的东西，全圆佑抱怨权顺荣和李知勋太宠着金珉奎了，明明她在减肥还天天在办公室投喂，说完不忘记伸出做了精美指甲的手指头猛地一抓金珉奎小腹上一点多余的赘肉。

几个人围着他讲了两句金珉奎的心情好像好一点，脸上表情变得平和，打字的手劲儿还是老大，连向来喜欢用力的李知勋听得都有点心疼键盘了，她才愤愤地开口了：“今天才周四，我们项目都前后换了四个小的新迭代了，一天一个，我的天呐，今天又说反正最近没有新的t0需求，不然抽几个人做重构算了。”

“那不是挺好的？”李知勋从屏幕后面露出来半张脸，“你不是说这是个烂摊子，刚好趁这个机会……”

金珉奎更气了：“现在手头就我一个人闲着，她叫我一个人做！还要赶工期！”

其他人噤声了，项目室里所有人都知道她手头这个项目本期的上线日期。见没人再说话，金珉奎哭丧着脸把线上配置变更过的新代码拉到本地，正打开入口页准备从头来过，消息窗口那个属于新PD的头像上又出现了红点。

不会吧……又是什么事啊……

金珉奎紧咬着牙，默念着赚钱要紧自己还等变成富婆之后去欺负别人，比如包权顺荣李知勋一晚上叫权顺荣反过来睡自己的男朋友看看，或者叫全圆佑这个臭丫头给自己也泡一次红茶。

主观能动性发挥的很及时，虽然明知道对方看不见她屏幕前的脸，还几乎是笑着点开那个对话框，备注标得清清楚楚：崔胜澈。

其实难办的不是崔胜澈每次下达给他的那些极限任务，也不是把头发拔光了才赶得及的最后期限，关键在于崔胜澈这个人身上。

就好像现在，下午班时三点半，大家都难得地正解了午休的困乏，正准备专注于工作的时候，崔胜澈发来一条消息，却不是提新需求，而是问她：“珉奎，下班之后要不要一起吃饭，连着加班好几天了，今天要不要放松一下。”

金珉奎白眼都要翻到天上去，要是平时别人约她一起吃饭，她当然很乐意，不然也不会在减肥瓶颈期徘徊了三个月被瘦子全圆佑日复一日地嘲讽。

只不过约她吃饭的这个人今天早上还当着会议室所有人的面给她压力，说其他人都要全力配合金珉奎子截止日期前通过验收。

什么人啊……金珉奎一边在心里抱怨一边又控制不住自己的手，在回复框里打下了一个好字。

金珉奎是视觉动物，在面对人的时候尤其。她不挑男男女女，长得漂亮的都想蹭过去试试，自己的这个新PD，人难对付不说，长得也是一副想叫人征服的漂亮样子。

脸小又白，衬得本来就亮的眼睛更大，黑色的刘海已经比刚刚认识的时候长了很多，软软的搭在额头上。就算是被崔胜澈骂也叫人觉得开心，金珉奎想，对方那张总是完美的脸，因为自己露出不同的模样，她因为这样的事情产生一些卑劣的快感。因此时常怀疑自己是不是已经被养出来斯德哥尔摩症，每天不被崔胜澈压力那么一会儿反而觉得不习惯。

金珉奎不在意性别，就算崔胜澈看起来是个不好接近的女人，哪怕出于同性之间常常出现的目的靠近也让人觉得有些困难，但她至少胜在了提前获得了来自崔胜澈的注意和关心，不管出于什么原因，她确信自己遥遥领先。

这就是金珉奎笑眯眯地坐在崔胜澈面前整个人却显得有点狼狈的缘故，她本来就想着和崔胜澈吃一顿工作日的便饭，临下班前提交了今天的代码，又还有十分钟时间，结果匆匆忙忙收拾了自己反而显得有些仓促。

反而是坐在她面前的崔胜澈丝毫没有上了一天班连开三个会的疲惫感，脸上还是容光焕发，崔胜澈点的海鲜汤面，低头的时候伸手抚住散下来的鬓角处的碎发。

金珉奎现在坐崔胜激对面，她点的餐还没到，两只手搭在桌子上不知道该怎么办才好，她们两个人面对面，可低头看着桌子显得不礼貌，直接盯着对方的脸未免也太压抑不住自己眼底的迫切。

此时此刻的金珉奎如果拥有时光穿梭的特异功能，得知后来会发生的事情，那么她应该会为自己此刻没有意义的扭捏和纠结感到后悔。

崔胜澈对于金珉奎的所想的一切几乎都了如指掌， 虽然金珉奎本人不愿意承认，但是她的确是一个非常容易被读懂表情中故事的人。

虽然在工作上金珉奎细心可靠，每件事都愿意和不同的对接人确认好所有的细节，但是也在意外的地方迟钝，比如自己的所作所为——所有人都看清楚崔胜澈的意图，那些离谱的要求和标准，都让自己的想法昭然若揭，甚至新来的实习生都打探到自己那点儿歪门邪道的心思，金珉奎还是只拿自己当一个不好对付， 甚至难缠的上司。

甚至自己不算是上司，充其量只是她一阵子的合作对象，如果按照当前的假设，金珉奎察觉不到异常，那么自己的形象无疑被塑造的很糟糕了。

崔胜澈这么想着，坐在对面的金珉奎还是无措地挺直背，坐得像上学时被老师叫去办公室谈话的坏小孩。

但事实是金珉奎并不是一个坏小孩，崔胜澈想，如果是放在学生时代金珉奎大概会是标准定义下的好学生，不但老师会喜欢他，连同班同学对她肯定也是一致好评。

能够得出如此结论和金珉奎办公室的另外的同事有关，毕竟作为权顺荣和李知勋多年的好朋友，很难见到他们两个人对同一个人产生一致好评，特别是这两个人是分别有各自执念的男同性恋情侣。

而且，金珉奎究竟是能够成为怎么样的天使，能够在这样的日子还被其他人安慰着不胖并且进行投喂。老天爷啊，崔胜澈想到这里在心里翻了个白眼，金珉奎最近的体重几乎是随着温度的升高一并上涨，牛仔裤包裹的屁股和大腿曲线很丰润，今天早上的时候也是，崔胜澈飘飘然地想到今天早上金珉奎做发表的时候随着胳膊肉一同晃动的胸部。

这孩子，未免遭受了太多溺爱了。

怎么就察觉不到自己的呢。

“珉奎，”崔胜澈开口，“没事，你放松点也好，吃个饭而已，不用太紧张。”

明明是希望她能够放松一点，如此金珉奎却更紧张，崔胜澈盯住金珉奎憋红的脸，感觉下一秒自己皱个眉头就能让她哭出来。

“金珉奎，你是不是很怕我。” 崔胜澈知道自己的嘴角这会儿沾了辣椒所以泛红，可能会没有什么威信。

但是对付金珉奎足够用了，因为她的表情立马复杂起来了，金珉奎犹豫了半天还是点头。她一并告诉崔胜澈原因，一开口就没有办法刹住车，连着工作中所有的苦水都倒了个遍，除了自己那点小心思其他的都给崔胜澈全部说完。

金珉奎合上口干舌燥的两片嘴唇，这才意识到自己在对方面前得意忘形。急急忙忙想要辩解却发现为时已晚，崔胜激正笑眯眯地盯着她。“啊！不是的，前辈……”

得，越描越黑，金珉奎心里把自己捶死好几百回了，抬头一看崔胜澈脸上的表情却很轻松。

“珉奎呀，喜欢我吗？”

崔胜澈卧室的床也太大了，金珉奎被推倒在柔软并且堆叠在一起的床品上，鼻间都是和崔胜澈身上一样的苹果味道。

原来崔胜澈身上那股总是让人觉得甜蜜的味道是从这里来的，金珉奎就着被推倒的姿势在床上打了个滚，因为不好意思所以背对着崔胜澈躺在床上，鼻子却贪婪地闻着枕头上残留的味道。

好香……和她想象的一模一样，还没来得及扭过腰转头对崔胜澈说话就察觉到对方的大腿晃晃悠悠地压上来贴住他的腰。“珉奎呀……”崔胜澈的声音柔软又甜腻的，如同乳白色小碟里被甜品小勺一拨弄就发颤的牛奶布丁，叫听的人被腻的脑袋犯晕。

被他一喊金珉奎就软软地任人摆布，要不是刚才对方这样撒娇，金珉奎也不会就这样轻率地和才表白完的人上床。

甚至崔胜澈还没有回应他的告白，只是问她要不要去自家过夜。

来这里的路上金珉奎坐在崔胜澈车上的后排座位，也不知道怎么鬼使神差地干脆直接问了出来：“去前辈家是要做爱吗？”

崔胜澈好看的眼睛折过后视镜看着金珉奎，神情叫人读不清楚：“珉奎到时候再做决定吧。”

这叫金珉奎有些迷惑，直到崔胜澈的身体完全压住他的才反应过来。

崔胜澈他妈的是个男的。

这句话好像有歧义，总之，金珉奎的意思是，崔胜澈居然是个男的。

“等，等等……”她大脑的处理速度难免跟不上，但还是被崔胜澈抱着躺在床上，一转过头来两条腿只能大敞着叫崔胜澈跪在床上扑在他的胸前。

“珉奎呀，”崔胜澈似乎明了金珉奎此时此刻的异样，仿佛他也在等，一个恶作剧并且显得难以启齿的秘密被解开，“现在改决定还来得及。”

金珉奎热又黏的手急忙伸上前，没有考虑到自己，反而生怕对方后悔似的捂住崔胜澈半张的嘴：“那就可以叫哥了吧，哥要怎么做呢？我是第一次。”

崔胜澈的眼神亮了亮，闪烁两下然后对着金珉奎只是说：“珉奎，不是我的话该怎么办呢？”

金珉奎被他讲得云里雾里，当然那个时候她并不能想象到，可能以后的很长一段时间里面也意识不到所谓亲密人际关系会让人立于如何的危境，但是他此刻显然没有办法理智思考，爱情在理想化的情况下的确叫人没有办法理性思考，显然此刻就是这样的情况。

“但是是哥不是吗？哥觉得是可以的吧，可以的话哥和我做吧。”

崔胜澈皱着眉头，又不知道说什么好，金珉奎见他愣着机灵的手就伸过来揭崔胜澈的裤子，扣子一拨拉就松开了，崔胜澈穿着女性化很强烈的一款内裤，金珉奎一瞬间有点懂得崔胜澈让自己迷惑的原因，即使这样也愿意接受崔胜澈的全部，手脚并用地把崔胜澈下半身脱光，白皙的皮肤暴露在灯光下。

“哥的膝盖是粉色的，”金珉奎笑着说，然后在崔胜澈的手在她的胸前犹豫的同时挺着腰把自己递上去，“因为喜欢所以就算有顾忌也不会拒绝的，所以哥也做想做的就好。”

她这会儿才突然被点通似的想起崔胜澈对自己的所作所为来，既然一定意义上是为了吸引自己注意，那么自己也能够对崔胜澈没大没小，说着就一个用力把崔胜澈推倒在床上。

“呵，”崔胜澈看到一点他不一样的样子，为了扶稳金珉奎就抓紧她的腰，细细的一把，“珉奎这里一点都不胖。”

“嘻……”女孩子得意地笑了，“所以我明明就不用减肥嘛……”金珉奎说着就让崔胜澈摸自己的胸和屁股，她也想摸崔胜澈的，但是对方不动手觉得不好意思。

崔胜澈的双手顺着金珉奎的衣服下摆伸进去，轻轻握住了他的腰，说话间就往上游移。  
  
突然房间外街道上的巡逻车鸣着警笛开过去，金珉奎的脑袋里一样是警笛四作。  
  
“哥……”金珉奎不停喊着对方，每喊一次便感觉自己的身体更加柔软，更加不能够控制，虽然说是第一次但她也不是没有自己玩过，但从没体会过这种奇异的感觉，这要是放在平时，她的脸肯定早已经红透，又要埋怨崔胜澈欺负她，可是现在她却亟待地想要从对方那里索取到更多。  
  
一定是昏暗的房间光线还有崔胜澈舒服的床作祟，不然她肯定不会变成现在这个样子，间隙中金珉奎用仅剩不多的头脑思考。  
  
“喜欢……喜欢……”崔胜澈嘴里不停地冒出来让人脸红的单词，终于支撑不住的金珉奎，弯腰骑到了崔胜澈的身上。  
  
“唔……”轻轻跪坐在崔胜澈身上的金珉奎这时候发现对方的衣服领口早已经被自己拽的凌乱不堪，下半身也有自己因为手掌用力留下来的粉红色痕迹。自己也好不到哪里去，崔胜澈的双手这时候还贴着肌肤放在自己的腰上，离乳房很近，而她的衣服下摆也早已经被揉皱。  
  
接下来要发生的事情不需要稍想便可以预测出来，这个时候两个人也没有必要在对方面前装傻。只不过金珉奎觉得事情发展的太过突然，正想对着对方说些什么的时候，发现对方已经自顾自脱掉了上衣。  
  
“珉奎……珉奎的话，可以。”  
  
看到对方因为自己露出上半身而害羞的样子让崔胜澈笑了，这让金珉奎有些不甘心地俯下身一口咬在锁骨上，崔胜澈呻吟出声的时候她得意地蹭了蹭，随即就感受到抵在自己屁股上的坚挺。  
  
“珉奎……唔……”那东西正直直抵在金珉奎的臀间，随着她不自觉摩擦的动作崔胜澈已经红了脸，腰却诚实地往上顶了顶，“这里已经……”  
  
金珉奎微笑着脱掉了自己的上衣和胸罩，附身下去用赤裸的上身贴上崔胜澈温度偏低的身体，一只手伸到下方握住崔胜澈的分身。  
  
“嘶……”体会到这样感受的崔胜澈深吸了一口气，金珉奎的手虽然不非常修长但是足够灵巧，每一个动作都让他的理智又丧失几分，没一会儿伴随着他抑制不住的低喘，崔胜澈完全硬了，金珉奎也切切实实完全触碰到了对方炽热的下半身。  
  
崔胜澈微闭着眼睛享受着金珉奎的服务，无论是对方粉红的脸颊还是微张的嘴唇都让她产生一种成就感和满足感。  
  
本来金珉奎只想帮对方小小解决一下，却没想到接下来崔胜澈也伸手摁住了她两腿间湿热的部分，下半身传来的酥麻感直击脑海，这下金珉奎胳膊一软便彻底倒在了崔胜澈身上，他们两个人完全抱着滚在一起了。

没有互相约定，他们两个人只是互相抱着彼此取悦，金珉奎几次把崔胜澈房间的空调开了又调的更低，她觉得自己好热，几乎快要融化。

崔胜澈的大腿就蹭在金珉奎的两腿中间，动了两下就能够感受到显然的湿意。

“啊，珉奎这里好湿了。”

“还不是因为你。”

崔胜澈笑着就去吻金珉奎的嘴巴，将厚实湿润的下唇含在嘴里，用舌尖轻轻刺激敏感的牙龈，只管用胳膊搂紧了金珉奎：“好冷哇，珉奎。”

他说金珉奎将空调开得太低，对方却不顾及他的感受，只是用汗涔涔的身体拥着崔胜澈，或许是因为才度过排卵期所以体温升高，只是一个劲儿的喊热。

没有用手，最后他们两个人只是互相紧贴着身体相互依靠对方的肌肤摩擦获得快感， 崔胜澈反而比金珉奎先高潮，黏腻的精液在他身体短暂的痉挛之后粘在两个人相贴的小腹上，体液的味道散开来。金珉奎皱着眉头偷笑，伸手抓崔胜澈刚刚高潮过后的阴茎，刺激很强烈，崔胜澈笑着捏住她的大腿，没两下金珉奎也高潮了，抱着对方叫得很大声，身体也不停地抖。

“都沾得到处都是了，”金珉奎抱怨，“要去好好洗干净。”

“听珉奎的。”

哥，金珉奎搂着崔胜澈，因为空调的温度开得很低所以紧贴在对方身上，胸部贴着对方的，柔软的部分紧对在一起，金珉奎一吐气全部和崔胜澈的交织在一起，烘得两个人面对面的距离里温度转转悠悠地高了。

“原来男生的胸肌也可以是软的，”金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔，伸出食指戳崔胜澈的乳头，柔软的皮肤随着他手指的动作陷下去。崔胜澈显得比他还累，平复气息的同时用鼻子哼哼唧唧地笑：“当然啦……”话音刚落就在金珉奎下次把手指戳上来的时候用力故意叫她戳到硬的部分，金珉奎就跟着他一起笑。

她这才终于敢问：“那这算和前辈，和哥……和你在一起了吗？”

没有得到确切的回答，崔胜澈只是说：

珉奎，别纠结了，你想叫什么都可以。

END.


End file.
